The work being carried out under this proposal is related to the feasibility of using hydrophilic methacrylates as self-locking implants in bone. These materials known as hydrons are characterized by their potential to absorb fluid in a liquid medium and swell to a predicted size based upon the the pre-determined polymer-water ratio during initial polymerization. Initial testing has been done related to biocompatibility and bone tolerance for this material has been documented. The current efforts are being directed for strengthening the tensile strength of the material and testing various formulae in order to maximize the wear characteristics of the material in biologic systems and reduce fragility. All work is being carried out in experimental animals.